Ifari
They were the first mortals of the universe, born from the essence of Titans, and made mortal by a handful of gods. The Titan Born Spurred by Tomo, the gods leapt into action to begin creating on Beryl. Bakkh and the Unknowable determined that the Titans should be given new life as a mortal race. The party gathered the essence of these Titans and formed the first of the Ifari. They gathered Ditos to give life propagation and passion. They gathered Hezzerok to give them inner warmth. They gathered Onlo to give the Ifari an appreciation for their own emotions, histories, and the wilds around them. They gathered Narthil to give the mortal race contemplation for their own meaning. The Unknowable gathered Hrona to give them fear. The Creation Diameter made them into perfect machines, knowing that the Narrator would inevitably poke flaws into them to prime them for great stories. Corandil gave them a drive to be good and to be their greatest. For his favorites, he enchanted their blood with a great potential. The Unknowable imbued the mind essence, with a fear of the unknown inlaid. Bakkh passed them through the veil to return them to life. Divine Shape The gods gave the Ifari an ability to reform themselves, to undergo a willful metamorphosis into a greater or perhaps simply different form. As the gods influence different cultures, cultures of the Ifari would morph into the likenesses of the gods in which they most believe. An individual's faith, if strong enough, might shift them into something distinct from the rest of their cultural standard. Lost in the Dark In the cover of night, the Unknowable collected groups of the Ifari and scattered them across Beryl. Was this an act of cruelty, or an act that would make the Ifari stronger? As if is often true with the Unknowable, we will never know. The Children of the Gods When members of the Pantheon took the essence of the divine dead and breathe life into it, eight peoples rose to prominence on Beryl. These were the Children of the Gods, they made themselves in the image of the deity they most directly worshiped, and create the first tribes. In the Age of Dawn, these tribes eventually grew into the first cities. The greatest of these cities being: Tomolir and the Exalted Isles. Norsfolk Patron: Nor Attributes: Aquatic, Skilled Sailors, Have an eye for valuables Appearance: Nor's people are adapted to the oceans of Beryl. Their skin comes in shades of blues and turquoise, and have gills for breathing underwater. The Sea Striders are very good at adapting as they are able to travel both the land and sea. The Sea Striders can live very long lives, but the older they get the more aquatics they become, and can no longer sustain themselves on land. They are gifted sailors, the Sea Striders travel the coasts as traders and raiders. This has given them a infamous reputation, and many are mistrusting of them. They are a merry folk with a great love of singing. It is said you will hear the Nor's people before you see them, and if you don't then danger is soon to follow. The Tribes of the Sea Striders gather in confederation of ship crews. These crews gather in central locations, and councils of captains make decisions. The Hunters Patron: Adoxima Attributes: Strong, Keen Senses, Adept warriors The Hunters are strong of stature, and pride themselves on their physical prowess. Each tribe is lead by a single leader, determined by ceremonial hunts. As Adoxima's chosen people, they are born in his image with dark skin, and crowns of horns. Tawny and muscular, and natural born combatants, the Hunters are seen as fearsome foes. If you see the Hunters, you best leave an offering behind, lest they be inclined to hunt you for all that you have. It was one of these tribes that conjured from the Narrator's Dreamscape a shadowy nightmare that influenced the tribe to go on a zealous campaign to subjugate weaker tribes of Ifari. The Skyfolk Patron: Corandil Attributes: Flight, Perfection Appearance: Because these Ifari come from so many different tribes of Ifari, their appearance varies the most. Though all share one common trait, feathered wings that they use to soar across the skies of Beryl. Corandil's chosen, the flawless Ifari hand picked by the god himself. These winged Ifari live on floating isles far from the dangerous and treacherous world below. The Skyfolk are full of merriment and song, and live very care free lives. Their rulers are decided by a series of trials to determine who is the best amongst them. The Stone Cutters Patron: Grell Attributes: Large creatures standing at least 9 feet tall, master crafters, Have a sense for magic, Darkvision. Appearance: They are the largest of the Ifari, with grey skin and pale eyes. Runes cover their bodies do to living so close to the magic that flows through Beryl. Grell's folk who have tunneled deep into the earth and have built grand halls along leylines. Their halls are colossal, and are a marvel to behold; seemless stone that almost seems to sing with an ethereal chorus. Sunborn Matron: Kahzmi Attributes: Bioluminescent, Brave and Bold. Resistant to the cold places of Beryl. Appearance: Worshippers of Kahzmi that have dark skin, and glow with a great warmth. The Sunborn are a devout people and give reverence to the suns. Whenever a sun reaches its zenith they join together in a prayer dance. They are a brave people who show little fear in the face of the dangers of Beryl. Living near the mushroom forests. They boldly hunt large game, and have tamed some of Rahzah's dinosaurs keeping them as domestic riding mounts, and food. It was from this tribe that Pyre, the first hero was born. This has given the Sunborn a prominent place in the history of the Ifari, and many people have sought them out allowing their culture to flourish. Dreamlings Patron: The Narrator Attributes: Herbalists, Attune to the Cosmic Memory, Excellent Story Tellers Appearance: Many wonder if they are even Ifari at all. Their forms are eerie, and mercurial; from lumbering muscular forms to petite fair folk. They inhabit Soporwood, a dark and dangerous place on Beryl, but is lush with herbs and mosses that allow these Ifari to craft powerful poultices, and poisons. They are also by far most in tune with the Divine Moss that grants them visions of the Divine Memory, and the Narrator's Dreamscape. They trade stories of their spiritual journeys regularly which imbues them with the ability to understand the gods better Many Ifari, save the Sunborn, do not trust them believing them to be malevolent creatures, goblins and troll and witches. From the trail in Soporwood do not err, And those bearing ill intentions beware, If you hear their song, Do not tarry long, For here is where the Dreamlings make their home. From the trail in Soporwood, do not stray, Unless the Dreamlings are lighting your way, If beckoned to dance, Fast avert your glance, And leave if you can 'fore the fall of gloam. The trail in Soporwood is dark and old, It calls to heroes and travelers bold, But beware you frail, Of mental derail, Lest these tangled woods you forever roam. A Dreamling found far from their sleepy wood, Can be a great friend and a force for good, But home they defend, To merciless end, And add their prey to the Narrator's tome. Fire Tamers Lord: Syr Attributes: Pyromancy, Hardy, Resistant to Fire and Cold. Appearance: They are hardy, tall folk with pale skin, dark hair, and amber eyes. they have short faces, Native to the Kahl Mountains, a frigid and wild mountain range filled with many dangers and little comforts. These Ifari were among those that the Unknowable collected and scattered to the far and isolated places of Beryl. The Fire Tamers treasure fire above all else as it, above food and water, keeps them alive. Taking after their lord, the Fire Tamers can take fire in their hands to weave powerful spells and to bind it to objects. The Billowers Patron: Bakkh Attributes: Nimble Acrobats, Skilled Herbalists, Darkvision. Appearance: Slender in form and shorter in stature, Billowers are built for the nimble climbing and balance needed to live in their vertical environments. They have scaled skin and long thin feathers for hair. Dark eyes with almost luminous irises and short pointed ears accentuate their sharp thin features. The Billowers live in great canyons in the dark places of Beryl, building their homes into the sides of the stone walls. Their daily lives are spent scaling the walls and moving goods by pulley systems. The Billowers revere colossal specters that are made up of spirits of the dead. The boldest of the Billowers will attempt to ride these creatures by parasailing onto them to commune with the dead. It is said that they know the lost secrets of the long dead Ifari, tales of a bygone age. The Billowers hold more festivals than any other tribe of Ifari. Some see this as them being too care free or even hedonistic, but the Billowers claim it is because they are aware of just how many secrets in the world there are to celebrate. The Collectors Patron: Diameter Attributes: Small of stature, Have analytical minds. Led by a group of Eidetics. Children of Ruin In the Age of Storms, plague, war, and disaster razed most of the great civilizations that had risen to power. In the aftermath, a number of new peoples rose to the fore. The Quiet Ones Matron: Beryl Attributes: Have a symbiotic relation with the Fungi of Beryl. Are silent, communicating with pheromones, and luminescent spores. Appearance: Quiet Ones have bodies that are partially supported by a chitinous exoskeleton and burns with a luminous phosphorescence. Their hair is made of flowing moss-like filaments. Their facial features are very slight and narrow. Their coloration is varied depending on the local flora. Born during the time of the Farspores, the Quiet Ones are shy and fearful of the world. The Quiet Ones are one with the Fungus of Beryl, and it has shaped them. They dare not go near the light of the surface, and its frightening noise. During the Age of Storms, the Quiet Ones came to the fore, first meeting Norsfolk and after a turbulent first meeting, formed an alliance. When Adoxima's storms and war ravaged the land, it was the Quiet Ones that gave refuge to the Nor's people allowing them to survive the destruction of the moon Ix. Timaana - The Starry Eyed Tunnel Treaders Category:Races